This invention relates to tables used in camping. The invention folding camp table comprises a lightweight easily collapsible table frame and a removable table surface. The table frame is constructed so as to be readily folded into a compact unit occupying a minimal amount of space. The separate removable table surface is likewise readily folded or compacted into a unit taking up a minimum amount of space. The lightweight easily transported invention table can be used by campers, picnickers or backyard cookers since in its folded configuration the table is easily transported by even one person and occupies minimal space. When extended into its operational configuration, the table is sturdy and stable enough to bear considerable weight and still be large enough to accomodate large amounts of food and/or equipment.